Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6
Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 6 is a four-disc DVD box set collection of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on October 21, 2008.Release and content information: Warner Home Video had announced that this will be the final release in the Golden Collection series.Announcement for Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 6 Succeeding the Golden Collection series would be the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection series on Blu-ray, which had its first release in November 2011. On July 3, 2012, a two-disc DVD version of Volume 1 of the Platinum Collection was released.Beck, Jerry (July 29, 2008). "Looney Tunes Vol. 6 Bonus Materials". Cartoonbrew.com Fifteen of the non-bonus cartoons (1/4 of all the non-bonus cartoons in total) featured in this set are in the public domain - more than any previous set. Cartoons on public domain tapes tended to be of poor quality, but these 16 cartoons have been restored for this particular release. Crowing Pains is still under copyright and renewed on August 5, 1974. Like volumes 3, 4, and 5, volume 6 has a warning before each disk about the shorts containing content that some viewers would not consider to be "politically correct" by today's standards (but will be shown uncut for historical reasons). However, the warning on volume six states that the cartoon collection "is intended for adult collector and is not suitable for children" (as opposed to the "may not be suitable for children" warning on volumes 3-5) due to the collection's inclusion of World War II-era cartoons (most of which contain Nazi imagery and allusions to Adolf Hitler) and cartoons that contain racial/ethnic stereotypes and, in the case of Robert McKimson's "Wild Wife," sexism. This set was originally only released in North America due to poor sales of previous volumes in other territories. However, the discs in this volume were not region encoded, making it easy for collectors outside of North America to import and play this set. The set was released in the UK on 12 September 2011.http://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B004S6E91I Disc 1: Looney Tunes All-Stars (*) - Original opening and closing sequences and title cards are restored for this release. (**): Public domain cartoon. Special features Bonus cartoons (*) - Dubbed 1995 version (**) - Restored Commentaries * Hare Trigger by Greg Ford * Birth of a Notion by Mark Kausler * My Favorite Duck by Jerry Beck Music-only tracks * Raw! Raw! Rooster! * Jumpin' Jupiter * Rabbit Rampage * Boyhood Daze Television specials * Bugs Bunny in King Arthur’s Court (1978) * Daffy Duck’s Easter Eggcitement (1980) Original title restorations Crowing Pains has its original titles restored, the only creditless Blue Ribbon with such treatment on this set.cartoonbrew.com Also, Dog Gone South and A Ham in a Role have their opening ring titles restored, replacing the Blue Ribbon re-issue title cards in the 1950s. Disc 2: Patriotic Pals (*): Public domain cartoon. Special features Bonus cartoons Friz Freleng at MGM * Poultry Pirates (1938) * A Day at the Beach (1938) * The Captain’s Christmas (1938) * Seal Skinners (1939) * Mama’s New Hat (1939) Commentaries * Herr Meets Hare by Greg Ford * Russian Rhapsody by Mark Kausler * The Draft Horse by Greg Ford Music Only Track * Yankee Dood It Disc 3: Bosko, Buddy and Merrie Melodies All cartoons on this disc are in black-and-white. (*): Public domain cartoon. Special features Bonus cartoons :All bonus cartoons on this disc are one-shots and are in the Merrie Melodies series. Commentaries * Shuffle Off to Buffalo by Jerry Beck * A Cartoonist's Nightmare by Jerry Beck The World of Leon Schlesinger * Introduction by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck * Cryin' for the Carolines (1930) * Haunted Gold title sequence * Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck Disc 4: Most Requested Assorted Nuts and One-Shots :All cartoons on this disc, including bonus cartoons, are one-shots. (*) - Original opening and closing sequences and title cards are restored for this release. (**): Public domain cartoon. (***): Original ending title card has been restored for this release. Special Features Bonus cartoons :All bonus cartoons on this disc are in the post-1948 package, and like the main shorts they are all one-shots. (*) - Restored Commentaries * Fresh Airedale by Greg Ford * The Hole Idea by Mark Kausler Alternate audio programs * The Hole Idea music-only track * Martian Through Georgia music-only track * Punch Trunk music and effects * Wild Wild World music-only track Bonus documentary * Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices Ring restorations It's Hummer Time has its original opening rings restored, replacing the Blue Ribbon opening which had been seen for years. References External links * * * See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:Looney Tunes home video releases Category:2008 works